The Trellisane Confrontation
| number = 14 | date = 2269 | stardate = 7521.6 to 7532.8 | author = David Dvorkin | editor = | published = | format = paperback | pages = 190 | ISBN = ISBN 0671465430 | altimage = trellisaneBack.jpg }} An attack on a small planet triggers a deadly interstellar war!—''The Trellisane Confrontation'' is a Star Trek: The Original Series novel by David Dvorkin. It was published in March 1984, the 14th book in Pocket Books' series of numbered Star Trek novels. Description thumb|A spacecraft. :The has rushed to war-torn Trellisane! Kirk is on the bridge of a Klingon warship, McCoy is dining with cannibals, and the ship is surrounded by Romulans. :In the Neutral Zone, power is up for grabs. Now only the ingenuity and raw courage of [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|the ''Enterprise crew]] can avert catastrophe!'' Summary thumb|Spock. thumb|Hand [[weapon.]] thumb|Chapel. thumb|Onctiliian. thumb|Kirk. Log entries :See also [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2269#The Trellisane Confrontation|captain's log, USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2269]]'' ; Captain's log, stardate 7521.6 : Standard orbit has been established around the outpost colony on Trefolg. Due to the sensitive nature of this mission, I had planned to beam up the prisoners and return them directly to Star Fleet Headquarters. However, the governor of the colony, Lerak Kepac, has issued a formal invitation to me to pay a courtesy call. This is a request I have of course agreed to honor. ; Captain's log, stardate 7526.4 : The ''Enterprise is in orbit of Trellisane. I have spoken to Veedron, a member of one of Trellisane's many gemots, or ruling councils. Veedron's is the voice in the message recorded on Trefolg. He has promised to explain to me how their system of government works, but his more immediate concern is the threat to Trellisane. I am scheduled to beam down and speak to him about it shortly.'' ; Captain's log, stardate 7532.8 : The ''Enterprise will be leaving Trellisane orbit for Starbase 28 in a matter of moments. Upon arrival, I will deliver our surviving prisoners. I will also dump to the starbase diplomatic computer the full details of the accord I have signed with the Romulans and Klingons.'' References Characters :Bill • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Godor • Goro • • Kaged • Karox • Lerak Kepac • Kinitz • James T. Kirk • Matabele • Leonard McCoy • Hander Morl • Pellison • Montgomery Scott • Spenreed • Spock • Tal • Nyota Uhura • Veedron Geldop • Kor • Isaac Newton • Pongol • J. Potgieter Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations Planetary locations :Europe • Rome Stations and outposts :Starbase 28 Stars and star systems :Trellisane-Sealon system Planets and planetoids :Earth • Nactern • Onctiliis • • Trellisane • Trefolg Stellar regions :Federation Treaty Exploration Territory • Organian Treaty Zone • Orion Arm • Perseus Arm • Romulan Neutral Zone Races and cultures :Human • Irapina • Klingon • • Onctiliian • Organian • Romulan • Sealon • Trellisanian • Vulcan States and organizations :Builders • Building Erectors • Food Provenders • Klingon Empire • Man Healers • Orbit Traffic Controllers • Protocol Binders • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Headquarters • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Security • Tripartite Commission • United Expansion Party • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :aircraft • communicator • computer • impulse drive • intercom • log recorder • phaser • photon torpedo • radar • sensor • subspace tranceiever • tractor beam • transporter • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commandant • commander • communications officer • crewman • doctor • first officer • fleet leader • governor • helmsman • navigator • nurse • pilot • rear admiral • security guard Other references :ambulance • beachhead • biology • brandy • bridge • cargo bay • city state • colony • condition red • decommission • detention cell • distress call • dress uniform • gemot • group-creature • hospital • kidney • landing party • metabolic booster • Middle Ages • orbit • Organian Peace Treaty • outpost • phaser burn • philosophy • Prime Directive • red alert • Scotch whisky • scout • star • subspace message • transporter room • UEP • uniform • Vulcan mind meld • water • yegemot Appendices Images theTrellisaneConfrontation.jpg|Reprint edition cover image. theTrellisaneConfrontation orig.jpg|Original cover image. trellisaneBack.jpg|Back cover image. trellisaneCanada.jpg|Canada edition cover image. trellisaneUK.jpg|UK edition cover image. brasDeFerSurTrellisane.jpg|French language edition cover image. trellisaneKonfrontation.jpg|language] edition cover image. dieTrellisaneKonfrontation.jpg|language] re-issue edition cover image. chapel trellisane.jpg|Chapel. spock trellisane.jpg|Spock. onctiliian.jpg|Onctiliian. spacecraft trellisane.jpg|A spacecraft. jtk abodeoflife.jpg|Kirk. spock abode.jpg|Spock. ent1701 abode.jpg|''Enterprise''. hand weapon abode.jpg|Hand weapon. ent1701tochter.jpg|The Enterprise. Connections Timeline External link * category:tOS novels